Botanical designation: Malus sylvestris Mill.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of crabapple (Malus sylvestris, Mill.) which I have named xe2x80x98Jarminxe2x80x99, which grew from a seedling of unknown parentage and was found in cultivated area in Puyallup, Wash. The seed which resulted in this seedling was planted in approximately 1978. The original tree was transplanted to my residence in Mount Vernon, Wash. in 1982 and has remained in the same location since that time (approximately 19 years).
The first asexual propagation of this new variety occurred in 1995, when two experimental trees were propagated by grafting buds on M26 rootstock in Mount Vernon, Wash. and subsequently were planted in a block of 45 crabapple varieties at the Washington State University Research Unit, Mount Vernon, Wash. These trees have flowered four times since planting, which confirmed that their growth habits and flowering characteristics were identical to those of the original tree. Subsequently, in 1998, approximately an additional 100 buds were grafted on seedling rootstock in Mount Vernon, Wash. These trees flowered in the nursery row in the second season (FIG. 4) and were identical to the original tree.